1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular audio/visual system that receives an electric wave of video or music transmitted from a broadcasting station and outputs the video or music from a display or a speaker and a method of controlling the vehicular audio/visual system and, more particularly, to a vehicular audio/visual system that is able to receive multiple electric waves transmitted thereto and output one of the multiple electric waves, which is selected by the user, and a method of controlling the vehicular audio/visual system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of broadcasting, such as video or music, are terrestrially provided. Different types of broadcasting may be received in areas. In addition, multiple types of broadcasting may be received within the same area. For example, the radio or the television is provided not only through terrestrial broadcasting but also through satellite broadcasting, and it is known that the coverage area of terrestrial broadcasting and the coverage area of satellite broadcasting each are unevenly distributed. Vehicle are usually equipped with a receiving device that is capable of handling various types of broadcasting; however, the vehicles are mobile units and may be shipped to extensive range of destinations. Thus, it may be difficult for the receiving device to receive all types of receivable broadcasting.
Then, it has been suggested that a receiving device displays a broadcast area on the basis of a current position of a vehicle (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-224796 (JP-A-6-224796), for example). JP-A-6-224796 describes that, in an FM multiplex broadcasting receiving device, only broadcast areas that allow multiplex broadcasting to be received are selectably displayed on a display to thereby prevent, for example, a situation in which the occupant selects a broadcast area that does not allow the multiplex broadcasting to be received and, as a result, the receiving device becomes silent.
However, the receivable broadcast areas are displayed by the receiving device described in JP-A-6-224796. If a plurality of receivable types of media (types of broadcasting, such as analog or digital television, analog or digital radio, or satellite broadcasting, channels in each type of broadcasting, and the like) are present in the broadcast areas, it is necessary to prepare a display screen for each type of media. In this case, the occupant is required to switch the display screen, or the like. Thus, usability is deteriorated.